


Matsuhana One Shot

by acsheeran



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acsheeran/pseuds/acsheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i haven't written in forever, let alone smut. so, pls excuse my rustiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Matsuhana One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in forever, let alone smut. so, pls excuse my rustiness.

"I need to pee, be right back."   
"Me too."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exited the gym, conversing quietly. Their sneakers squeaked occasionally during their journey, earning a sigh and remark about the owner's inability to stop the squeaking.

After what seemed like years of walking down long hallways, the duo reached the bathroom. Hanamaki followed Matsukawa in, turning and locking the door behind him. He turned to find his boyfriend staring at him suspiciously.

"Why did you lock the door?"  
"Uh-" He didn't think this out very well. "I didn't want anybody to come in."  
"No shit, that's the point of a lock. Why don't you want people coming in?"

Hanamaki tried to hide his reddening face with confidence. He strode toward Matsukawa. "Well, I saw you were tense today and thought you might need a release." His fingers traced the black haired boy's chest.

"Han, we're at practice. They're going to wonder what's taking so long and investigate, and I'm not going to get caught having sex in the school bathroom." Hanamaki's hand met the waistband of Matsukawa's short's and he slipped his fingers underneath it, brushing his fingers against his boyfriend's hips.

Matsukawa's hand grabbed Hanamaki's wrist. "No."

It seemed he was adamant. Hanamaki sighed. "Well, I need to wank, so I'm still going to do that. Feel free to join me." He slipped his hand out of Matsukawa's grip and entered a stall, moving to close the door. He heard a sigh and a foot appeared in front of the door.

"Fine, I'll fuck you. But make it quick and BE QUIET!" Matsukawa's defeat amused Hanamaki.

Matsukawa stared at Hanamaki with expectance. "Are you going to remove your clothes?"

Hanamaki removed his uniform, leaving him in only his boxers. Matsukawa followed suit. He quickly leaned forward and smashed his lips into Hanamaki's. Hanamaki's hands liked to wander, making their way down to his boyfriend's bulge. He lightly brushed the fabric, teasing Matsukawa. Matsukawa groaned and pushed Hanamaki's hand harder on the outline of his member. Hana's hand moved upward to the waistband of Mat's underwear, slipping underneath the fabric. Hana slowly lowered his hand, continuing to tease Matsukawa. He made contact with Mat's cock, causing the needy boy to breathe in sharply. Han wrapped his hand around it and began stroking it ever so slowly, pissing his boyfriend off.

Matsukawa pulled away from the kiss. He ripped Hanamaki's hand from his underwear and spun him around. "I told you to be quick." He said through clenched teeth, pulling Hanamaki's boxers down. "Bend over. Spread your feet." Hanamaki obliged. Mat removed his own underwear and stroked himself. "I can't believe you wanted to do this even though we have no lube or condoms."

"I need you inside me."

Matsukawa froze. Hanamaki was never so straightforward. He was going to take advantage of this.

"How much do you need my cock?" He asked, groping Han's ass.

"So much." Han whined. Mat didn't need much more to line himself up and slowly thrust forward. He heard Han squeak.

"Are you alright?"  
"No."  
Matsukawa removed himself immediately. "Does it hurt?"  
"Yes..." Hanamaki sounded disappointed.

Matsukawa rubbed his face and looked down at his erection. He couldn't return to practice like this. "I knew we shouldn't have done this."

Hanamaki turned around. "Do you need to rub it in?"

"Yes, because we're now both hard and can't-" Matsukawa stopped mid-sentence as Hanamaki lowered to his knees. Hanamaki smirked and lightly gripped Mat's dick, looking up. He began to move his hand back and forth, back and forth. He brought his mouth to the head, leaving little kisses as he stroked it. The tip of his tongue moved about, never harsh. He continued to tease Matsukawa despite past objections.

"P-Please don't tease me. I need to feel your mouth around me."  
"Who's the one begging now?"  
"Shut up!"

Han wrapped his hand tighter and pressed on the underside with his tongue, earning a breathy moan from Mat.

Suddenly, the bathroom door's handle jerked downward slightly. Somebody from the outside knocked on the door.

The duo panicked. They feverishly put in their clothes and tucked their erections into their shorts, being quiet. Then, Hanamaki's shoes squeaked. Loudly.

The two tripped out of the stall and stood awkwardly whilst the door was unlocked. Kunimi opened the door and stared at them suspiciously.

"Why have you been in here with the door locked so long? We were getting worried. And why have you switched jerseys?" He asked.

They looked down to see that they had, in fact, switched jerseys. "It's cool. Why not?" Hanamaki answered.

"Whatever. Just come back to practice."


End file.
